Warm bodies
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: During winter when a heavy blizzard hits so they are stuck in a cave together just the two of them! AyamexKouga LEMON ONESHOT


Kouga and Ayame sat in a cave as a massive blizzard passed by them blowing freezing cold inside their hideout.

"Damn it my pelt is utterly soaked!" Kouga growled crossly. He was also pissed cos in the storm he couldn't chase after Naraku without catching his death of cold.

"I...I'm sorry Kouga it's my fault I slowed you down coz I twisted my ankle" She said sadly bowing her head so her bunches fell in front of her face hiding her eyes.

Kouga looked at her with a gentle gaze "Nah don't be stupid these things happen now I'm gonna start a fire ok" he said collecting some wood, dry leaves then put a pile rocks around them to prevent it from spreading. After lighting the Fire Kouga straightened up "Ok now strip" he said sternly.

Ayame turned red "WHAAT!" she shrieked loudly unable to believe what she was hearing from him.

Kouga sighed crossly "We'll both catch our deaths in these damp pelts they need to dry" he said and began to remove his armour to reveal a loin cloth to cover his crotch.

Ayame blushed harder gazing at his toned body "Wow your really toned Kouga" she said shyly.

"Yeah I guess so it's from all my training anyway you should get undressed too" He said sternly.

"Ok but turn around I don't want you peeking at me" she said stubbornly.

"Ok Ok geez I aint a perv Y'know" he said turning his back and pulled out some fur pelt blankets and sat them next to the fire.

Ayame removed her armour shirt and pelt skirt to reveal a cloth like bikini top and pants. She then removed her fur arm pieces and leg warmers but winced as she moved her injured leg.

"Does it still hurt?" he said concerned and checked it out carefully "Yep its twisted pretty badly its even swollen and red geez you really did a number here Ayame". He pulled out some bandages he had received from Kagome and wrapped them around Ayame's ankle then rubbed a medicinal potion on it to take down the swelling.

"Um thanks" Ayame said shyly touched by his concern for her well being.

Kouga straightened up "Yeah well your old man is a very important ally of my pack so I cannot show disrespect to you" he said sternly and then went hunting through the cave for food.

"Just an ally eh?" she sighed sadly feeling a sharp pain in her chest as he said these words to her. Tears welled up in her eyes and then spilled over and fell onto the cold stone floor like a waterfall.

**_25 minutes later_**

Kouga came back with a dead pig over his shoulder to see Ayame huddled up next to the fire covered in a fur pelt blanket. Her eyes were red and she looked miserable so he knew something was up maybe her ankle was bothering her still.

Ayame looked up briefly and nodded in acknowledgement then continued to warm herself by the fire quietly. She was in no mood to speak to him right now as she was still hurt by his comment earlier.

Kouga skinned the pig with his sword then left it to roast next to the fire to improve the taste of the meat. He looked at Ayame and decided to bring up some conversation so he covered himself in another fur pelt blanket and sat next to her "You feeling bad again?" he asked concerned.

Ayame blinked "huh?" she said confused.

"Your eyes are red so your ankle must have been hurting right let me have another look at it" he said reaching for her swollen ankle.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled fiercely moving away from him her eyes getting teary again.

Kouga was stunned at her reaction "Geez what's up with you?" he said irritably.

"Your such a jerk Kouga you know that!" she said angrily trying to fight the tears.

"How am I a jerk?!" he snapped trying to stand up for himself.

"Cos I'm nothing but an ALLY remember so why do you care if I'm hurt or upset!" she said tearfully.

"Ayame I..." he said feeling guilty about what he had said realizing she had taken it the wrong way.

"Kouga I know I say I want to be your bride a lot but it's not just out of duty I TRULY LOVE YOU!" she cried bursting into tears.

Kouga was stunned by her confession and was shocked that he had never attempted to listen to her before.

"When we were young I would watch you from afar and how hard you trained I fell in love with you at first sight and decided you would be the man I would spend the rest of my life with!" she said wiping her eyes.

Kouga put his arm around Ayame and pulled her close "Ayame I'm sorry I was a jerk I just can't help but like Kagome" he said gently.

Ayame glared at him "What about me?!" she said removing her blanket so she was flashing her body "Well am I THAT unattractive!" she snapped.

Kouga turned Ayame was very sexy and nice too look at but he didn't know what do or say except from stare. Ayame had a lovely slender waist and long legs like a model from one of Kagome's magazines. Her busts were big and well proportioned at least a 32C in size and she was very pretty as female wolf demons go.

"WELL ANSWER ME!" she demanded angrily.

Kouga blushed "I don't HATE you but we've not been together long enough to be a couple" he said shyly covering her up.

"Then let's TRY Kouga what's stopping us?" Ayame said moving closer to him and pushing him down onto his back and leaning on his chest.

Kouga was stunned "Ayame I..." he said turning red.

"PLEASE!...Please I want this Kouga" she said getting teary again.

Kouga could see the desire in her eyes and pushed Ayame onto her back taking control of the situation.

**_15 minutes later_**

Ayame had her hands around Kouga's head running her hands through his hair and was kissing him deeply and passionately.

Kouga was kissing her back and groping her chest with one hand making her blush. He had wanted Kagome to be his first but he was attracted to Ayame as well.

"Kouga I want you please!" Ayame panted her face flushed red and panting heavily.

"Ok let me just prepare you" Kouga said gently nibbling on her ear making her moan yet again.

Kouga slipped off Ayame's cloth like underwear to reveal her beautiful pussy "Ayame your so lovely down here" he said gently.

"Kouga don't say that it's embarrassing" she said shyly.

Kouga peeled back her lips and began licking her pussy and clit with determination making Ayame moan "So you like this Ayame hmm?" he teased smirking.

"It feels so good please don't stop" Ayame moaned her eyes lustful and eager.

"As you wish" Kouga chuckled and began to suck on her clit to which Ayame cried out in pleasure and grabbed his head for support.

"Oh god, oh god Kouga I think...I think going to...AAAHHH!" Ayame cried as she climaxed.

Kouga got up and licked his lips "Man I never knew how sensitive you were Ayame" he chuckled.

"Shut up!" she said shyly and then pushed him onto his back "Now it's my turn to pleasure you" she giggled.

She sucked on her index finger for a while then shoved it in Kouga's ass to which he grunted in pleasure "Oh so Mr. tough guy likes anal sex" Ayame giggled.

"S...Shut up!" Kouga growled crossly his face turning red.

Ayame played with his ass for a good few seconds then stopped to tease him which he got annoyed about.

She then pulled off his loincloth to reveal an penis "Oh god it's so big!" she cried and began to lick the tip tentatively.

"Ayame...shit that feels good!" Kouga moaned making her giggle.

"We're not done yet honey" she giggled and then began to suck on his dick like a lollypop making slurping noises and loud moans.

"Oh shit...Shit Ayame it feels so damn good!" Kouga cried lustfully.

Ayame squeezed his balls tightly over and over making Kouga harder enjoying making him feel such pleasure.

"Ayame I...I'm gonna cum!" Kouga moaned loudly.

"Cum in my mouth!" Ayame mumbled as she sucked him off.

Kouga grunted and then yelled as he climaxed in the pretty redheaded wolf girls mouth but expected her to cough it out but instead she swallowed it and smiled seductively.

"Mm you taste delicious Kouga" Ayame giggled her face red.

Kouga pushed Ayame onto her back playfully and pulled her cloth bra off "You have such nice tits Ayame" he chuckled.

"But you said Kagome's were better" she said shyly.

"I lied" Kouga chuckled. For about 15 minutes he began groping her chest and teasing her nipples making her moan loudly with pure pleasure.

"Kouga please I want you INSIDE me" she begged her eyes huge and desperate.

Kouga chuckled "Very well I guess I have left you waiting long enough" he chuckled.

Kouga rubbed his erect penis against her pussy for a good few minutes to make it wet then pushed himself inside of her making Ayame cry out loudly "Damn Ayame your so fucking tight!" he groaned. Ayame's eyes were teary again and she looked as if she was in pain clenching her teeth and digging her nails into Kouga's back so he knew something was wrong then it hit him "Ayame are you...a VIRGIN?!" Kouga said stunned.

Ayame nodded "Yes I wanted YOU to be my first time Kouga" she said tears spilling over.

Kouga felt guilty "I guess I should stop" he said trying to pull out.

"NO! No please continue Kouga I want this" She said her eyes gentle.

Kouga smiled "Ok I'll try and be gentle" he said kissing her forehead.

**_20 minutes later_**

Kouga is thrusting in and out of Ayame "Oh god Ayame you feel so GOOD and your pussy is so tight!" he moaned lustfully enjoying pounding in and out of her.

"Oh god...oh god Kouga its better than I imagined" she moaned lustfully enjoying the feeling of being fucked by her true love.

Kouga's back was covered in scratched from her nails but he didn't care he KNEW this would be painful for Ayame and was willing to receive scars as payment for it. Sweat ran down his back and forehead as he thrusted harder and harder.

Ayame's moans grew louder and her breath quickened sweat rolling down her body. She had LONGED for this day but it felt like a dream instead of reality.

"A...Ayame I'm...I'm gonna cum!" Kouga yelled loudly.

"Me too please cum inside me Kouga I want to bear your children!" Ayame cried loudly as they climaxed together.

**_after_**

Kouga lay on his back one arm behind his head the other around Ayame "That was the best sex I have had in my ENTIRE life" Kouga said chuckling. His upper torso was uncovered but his lower area was covered by the fur belt blanket.

Ayame was pressed against Kouga's chest but was covered by the fur pelt blanket "Kouga that was wonderful thank you for being my first" she said gently her cheeks turning red again.

"Say Ayame I aint promising nothing but I will CONSIDER marrying you" he said casually.

"YOU MEAN IT!" Ayame cried happily bolting up but covering her chest.

"Yeah sure I do" he chuckled.

"Oh Kouga I LOVE you" she cried hugging him tightly pressing herself against his chest.


End file.
